


Mountain Cold

by bluehawthorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Wake Thorin, During The Hobbit, Dwarf/Human Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Quest Sex, Quiet Sex, Shhhhh...The Company Is Sleeping, Smut, Spooning, The Durins and their Gallantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is cold in the mountains and Fili offers himself as a source of warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little PWP because I felt like I needed to write more Fili. Oh and there's a human woman on the quest - entirely for the purpose of smut.

It is several days since they left Rivendell, and they are now travelling high in the mountains. They have walked since dawn along winding, treacherous paths. In places the way is scattered with ice and snow and always there is the relentless scraping of the burning wind across the mountain slopes.

The cold has seeped right into her bones and now that she is wrapped in her bedroll it surfaces in hard shivers that wrack her body. She puts her head under the blanket to warm herself with her breath, rubs her limbs together to generate friction, curls her body into the smallest space it can occupy to find some measure of relief enough to fall asleep - all the while trying to be quiet so as not to wake any of the company sleeping around her.

Fili lies closest to her. She has found she resonates with his quiet strength and small easy smiles and the two of them have become near-constant companions over the last weeks, although they mostly just walk or sit together in comfortable silence. 

He stays close, even at night and he must have heard her shifting about because he turns and looks at her in the dark. “Can’t sleep?” he whispers.

She looks back regretfully. “I am sorry if I woke you. I am just so cold. I cannot even think from it, never mind sleep.”

He looks at her for a moment and then says quietly, “Come. I will warm you,” and lifts the corner of his bedroll. He tilts his chin toward the space it creates, indicating that she should climb beneath it with him.

She hesitates, desperately wanting to burrow into the warmth that she can feel seeping out from under his blanket even across the several feet of cold ground that lies between them, but also not wanting to cross any lines or create discomfort between them.

In the end, the cold wins out and she shuffles over, still wrapped in her own blanket, and sidles up alongside him, her back turned towards his front. She is only a little taller than him, her feet extending a ways beyond his when their heads are evenly placed. She tucks them up a bit and he wraps his blanket over them both.

Immediately she is engulfed in the balmy heat that radiates off his body, even though they keep a few inches of space between them. She knew that dwarves ran hotter than humans, but could not have imagined this kind of contrast. How could he possibly be this warm when the night is so frigid all around them? 

She should not be surprised really. Everything about the dwarves is more extreme than what she is used to, like the life in them runs at a fiercer pitch.

She cannot help herself from sighing as her shaking begins to ease. As she does, Fili bends his head and grazes the back of her ear with the tip of his nose. The small contact makes her shiver in a different way and then her body finally stills, not because the cold has left her but out of a sort of momentary shock. 

When he speaks it is so close that she can feel his breath move her hair. “You are still frozen - your ears are like ice. Take your blanket off so that I can put it over top of both of us. You will get unchilled faster that way," he murmurs from behind her.

She takes comfort in his tone, which seems even and friendly, not bearing any rougher edges inspired by their closeness. And so, she does as he says. She disentangles herself from her bedroll and together they lay it over top of them both.

Without the blanket between them her body can more easily absorb the warmth of his. But she is also more aware of him, the width and length of him curved around her back. His arms are pinned awkwardly between them and eventually he shifts, nudging one under her neck, pillowing her head, and the other wrapping loosely around her. "Is that alright?" he asks quietly. 

Something akin to nervousness flutters in her belly, but she replies, "Yes, it is fine. Thank you Fili. I think I may be even warm enough to sleep now."

"Glad to be of help, my lady,” he whispers, a smile in his voice. “Sleep well.” And with that they settle next to each other and she closes her eyes.

It takes a little while but she urges herself to relax, and now that she is fully warmed it is easier to do so. She tries not to feel the expansion of his ribs, the rise and fall of his chest and stomach behind her as he breathes. She tries not to notice the scent of him, musky but also bright and sweet like summer grass, or the way a few strands of his hair are brushing against her neck. 

She releases wakefulness the best she can, takes a few long breaths and steadies her inhales and exhales. Eventually the warmth combined with her own exhaustion lulls her into sleep. 

The last thing she thinks before drifting off is that she hopes one or the other of them wakes before dawn so that they can separate before the others get up. It would not exactly do to be found like this by Thorin, who is after all Fili's uncle along with the leader of their company. But for now, she is too tired to do anything but surrender to sleep.

Although not for long.

She wakes with Fili’s arm having tightened around her stomach, pulling her flush against him. He stirs in his sleep and she can feel the press of him all along her back. The press of _all_ of him, including a distinctive hardness against her backside. She stiffens, holding her breath for a moment and can feel him rousing slowly. 

As he wakes he stiffens as well and goes completely still. Then he starts to move his jaw as though he is going to say something and she can sense his embarrassment and concern even before he does. 

But her body, despite her own discomfort, is responding. Excitement flashes through her and before he can speak she finds herself arching just the tiniest bit against him. 

A moment later she cannot believe what she has done and is hoping he did not notice. But then he is tightening his grip around her waist and his breath resumes, long and deep and shaking against her ear. Arousal spikes in her more sharply and she finds herself leaning into him. 

And then something shifts as though a kind of permission has been granted, and his face is nuzzling into her hair, against her neck. Her mind is already hazy with sleep and her body easily takes over. Her lips part and the breath leaves her in a rush and then she is pushing back into him in earnest before she can stop herself. 

In response he runs his hand over the outside of her thigh and up to her hip which he uses to pull her even more tightly against the broad planes of his body and his growing erection. 

Then he hesitates. His lips move next to her ear and he whispers, "This does not need to go any further. We can stop now if you like. Do you want to go on?" 

She nods slowly, deciding that yes, she does. She does not want him to stop touching her.

She can feel him smile and kiss her ear. He murmurs, happiness and a touch of relief in his voice, "Good. Tell me if anything becomes too much or you want me to stop. And we must be quiet." And with that he gestures towards the rest of the company asleep around them.

Kili is of course the nearest to them, with Thorin on his other side. Luckily they are both slumbering hard, their snores deep and rumbling. But they are also warriors, trained to waken at the slightest disturbance. They really will need to be quiet.

She nods again to let him know she understands. Then she reaches around to lace her fingers through his hair and pull his head back down to her neck. He nips at her with his teeth and runs his tongue over the shell of her ear. She can feel herself growing wet and a different kind of warmth pooling in her limbs.

She turns her head as far as it will go and he leans over to kiss her, his hand splayed across her stomach. Their tongues find each other and it is even more heat, searing in the cold mountain air.

The arm under her neck curls up across her collarbones as his other arm traces down along her side, finding its way to the top of her breeches. He slides his hand beneath the fabric and beneath her undergarments as well, his fingers cupping over her. 

Her breath hitches. Slowly two of his fingers slide lower. He parts her, his fingers running over the slickness of her folds and brushing over her clit.

And then suddenly his fingers are inside, and it sends such a sparking of pleasure through her that she has to stop herself from crying out. He hears this and reaches his other hand up to gently cover her mouth for a moment then moves his fingers across her lips. She catches one of them between her teeth and sucks at it, and then it is his turn to lose his breath. 

All the while his fingers are moving inside her and the palm of his hand is flattened against her in a way that makes her hips tilt into it of their own volition.

Once every nerve in her body is alight from his attentions, she pulls his hand away and tugs her breeches down. She kicks her boots off gently, trying not to make any noise, and bares the lower half of her body completely.

She turns over so that she is facing him and pulls his head down into a long kiss, while he lifts one of her naked legs up to hook over his clothed ones. He runs his hand up and down her thigh, at first gently and then kneading at her flesh. His hand traces along her side, finds its way up under her tunic and caresses over her ribs, her breast.

She supposes it makes sense that he should have such a firm, pleasing touch. His hands have been trained for decades in the arts of metal smithing and battle. They are calloused and strong but also sensitive and skilled. 

And of course he is also trained as the heir to a long line of warriors and kings, to be confident and perceptive, thoughtful and decisive. This is likely why he seems able to respond to her so easily, his body simply taking cues from the subtle movements and energies of her own; how he can somehow both guide what is happening between them while also taking direction from her at the same time. 

Although this might also simply be, at least in part, due to the connection that has been forming between them these past weeks. Whatever it is, she does not think she has ever been touched like this. She feels her body move hungrily under his hands.

They continue to kiss, his tongue dipping in to taste her, twisting around her own, reaching to trace the curve of her lip. Her hand is tangled in his braids.

His hips roll forward and she can feel his cock straining against the fabric of his trousers. She reaches down and grips it in her hand, rubbing over the length of it until the tension in his body is palpable. 

All of a sudden she cannot wait any longer. She turns around again so her back is pressed against his chest and stomach and groin. She pushes back into him and he seems to understand. 

He leans his mouth toward her ear again. "We can continue?" He asks. "Is it safe?"

She smiles. Of course he would think of such things. She feels a surge of fondness for him. "Yes," she responds, turning her head toward him. "It is safe. I have ways to suppress my cycle when I travel. It also makes it so that I will not conceive."

"You are a wonder, my lady."

"Thank you. You are not so bad yourself." She whispers teasingly. Then she fels herself grow serious. "Now please Fili. I want you inside me."

"Yes ma'am," he says with a chuckle, and pulls her back hard against him. And then, almost silently, he pulls his trousers down and wriggles out of them. 

When she feels the press of his bare cock against her skin she cannot help but exhale his name. He lifts her thigh and positions himself below her. She can feel the tip of his cock nudge her and then he is pushing into her, filling her slowly. He is wide and she can feel her flesh wrap tightly around him. She flexes her hips up until he is completely inside her. They fit together perfectly.

He is breathing quick and shallow now. To show him she is ready she draws herself forward and back along his length, squeezing as she goes, and he breathes out raggedly and then draws her close and begins to move in her with slow even strokes.

Each one sends a hot flaring of sensation into her belly. She can no longer imagine the cold she felt earlier now that Fili is kindling such a heat in her. Their bodies are locked together and she is finding it difficult to be aware of anything but the rhythm of him rocking into her. 

She thinks that they are still being quiet, but the rushing in her blood is so loud in her ears that she wonders that they do not awaken the very mountain with their coupling. And certainly she would be crying out with it if she could.

He fucks her unhurriedly for what seems like a deliciously long time, letting the sensation swell and spread until she melts into and opens to him completely. 

Then Fili reaches down and rolls his fingers over her clit with the measured pressure of a craftsman and a timing that shows he is perfectly attuned to her pleasure, holding her steady against his thrusts as it builds. It spills over and then she is contracting around him and her breath is coming in trembling gasps that steam into the cold night air. 

His pace quickens for a few moments and he pushes into her hard a few last times, his fingers gripping her hip and his face bent into her hair as he convulses and comes inside her. She smiles as she feels him finish and her whole body is buzzing with the languid afterglow of release.

"Mahal," he murmurs as his breathing slows, and it is obvious he is smiling too. "I did not expect that."

"Well, it was a very effective way of battling the cold. Thank you for that," she responds jokingly.

He laughs quietly. "I am very glad I offered myself as a source of warmth."

They disengage and she turns toward him so that she can kiss him more easily. She can see that his eyes are crinkled and glinting even in the dark. "Me too," she mouths against his beard. "Perhaps the mountains are not so bad after all. Although I may need your services again while we traverse them."

"Of course. Whatever terrain we find ourselves in, I am happy to be of use," he whispers with a broad grin and gathers her up in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot, characters and settings borrowed from the Hobbit do not belong to me in any way. 
> 
> Comments always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
